


Lucky

by Winter_Nightingale



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: After Breaking the Seige of Kvatch, After The Battle for Castle Kvatch, F/M, Grief/Mourning, My Beta Reader says this is angst, Oblivion Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Nightingale/pseuds/Winter_Nightingale
Summary: For a moment all was dark in Jaran’s world. He wasn’t sure where he was or what had happened. All that mattered was that he had to find Caeda.





	Lucky

     For a moment all was dark in Jaran’s world. He wasn’t sure where he was or what had happened. All that mattered was that he had to find Caeda. He struggled to remember the last place he’d seen her, then it came to him. The city had been attacked in the middle of the night. Glowing portals had opened outside the walls and creatures poured out that he’d only seen before in his nightmares. They had both been on shift guarding the castle, he had one side of the courtyard Caeda had the other. Before they’d left the house for work they had an argument and she had stormed away from him. He struggled to open his eyes, to move, anything that would let him find her. All of a sudden he was able to see. He sat up quickly and saw that somehow he was sitting in the middle of the plains outside the city. He looked himself over and saw he was uninjured and his armor looked as clean as it had on his first day of guard duty. When he felt along his back something felt odd but he felt too numb to mind. All that mattered was finding his wife and making things right. He stood up and frantically looked around but saw nothing in front of him. “Caeda!” he tried to call but no sound came. Then he heard her voice call his name. He looked to his left and there she was. He ran towards her and picked her up in a hug spinning her around. “I thought I’d lost you love.” He said putting her down and checking for wounds. She looked exactly as she had when he had last seen her except far less angry. “I’m so sorry Caeda. That was stupid I never should have argued with you.” he said touching his forehead to hers. She looked up at him with the same kind brown eyes he’d seen every morning for the last five years. “You don’t have to apologize Jaran. We’re alright and you’ll never lose me. I love you too much for that.” She said interlacing their fingers. As she pulled him into a kiss he thought he saw a mark around her neck but paid it no mind. She was here, she was fine and they were together. He pulled away a moment later and asked “What now?” Caeda looked toward the city and said in amazement “It’s safe. The portals are gone. We did it.” Jaran looked back towards the city up on the hill to his right and in the light of the setting sun he saw that she was right. The storm clouds were gone along with the hellish portals. He couldn’t see the monsters swarming the walls like they had the night before. The walls stood tall and he could make out the jagged outline of the chapel. Something in the back of his mind told him the steeple had been broken off but he pushed it away. Smoke rose from the charred buildings but he knew the people would rebuild. They always were resilient and a little attack wouldn’t stop that. “It’s over.” He said smiling. He started to walk back towards it, thinking they could return and once reconstruction was done all would return to normal. Then he felt Caeda take his hand and gently tug. He turned to look at her and she said “Come on Jaran.” She turned towards the west where the sun was just starting to touch the horizon. “Caeda we need to go back.” He said. “We’re soldiers love. We’ve done our part they can rebuild without us. Don’t you think we earned a rest?” He looked into her eyes not wanting to resist but all his training told him he needed to return. But as the wind picked up blowing insistently at their backs he felt the freedom that they could have now. He knew it was time to let go. He felt a light come over them he’d never felt before as he looked into his wife’s eyes, tightened his hold on her hand and said smiling “Let’s go then.” She laughed and they began to run along with the wind feeling that wherever it took them wouldn’t matter as long as they were together. As they reached the top of a small hill Jaran never looked back, only keeping his eyes on the woman he loved and open plains that lay ahead of them. Thinking of how good it felt to be alive. Although if he had looked back over his shoulder he may have seen the small, somber gathering of people circling a large fire. He may have seen some faces he knew, people he and Caeda had served alongside as part of the city guard. Many of them covered in tears as they watched the bodies of their friends’ burn on the pyre. He’d have seen that the bodies were of a man and woman in the armor of the Kvatch city guard. Their hands clasped together and the woman’s wedding ring shining in the blaze. He may have noticed that her throat was slashed and her husband had been crushed by the falling chapel steeple. He might have seen a young Redguard named Tierra, tears streaming down her face watching her friends’ burn. She thought about how, at their wedding the woman hadn’t said “Till death do us part” she had only said it wouldn’t happen. She loved her husband too much for that. Jaran may have seen her look up where the wind was carrying the couple’s ashes towards the setting sun. He could have seen her smile through her tears hoping that wherever the wind took them at least they’d be together. He didn’t hear someone say that maybe they were the lucky ones, to have not had to face life alone. If only he had looked back and seen his and Caeda’s names on a stone memorial with many others. But he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
